


【堂良篇】三世缘

by 熙瑶 (Touwen)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双性生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touwen/pseuds/%E7%86%99%E7%91%B6
Summary: 他答应过他的，下一世定要找到他，他自然不会失约，所以三生三世，每生每世，他都找到了他。
Relationships: 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【堂良篇】三世缘

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

**第一世：他是皇帝，他是皇后，后为帝而亡。**

金秋明媚的阳光如琉璃般洒下，映衬着王城宫殿更加金碧辉煌，太极殿前，一位容颜姣好的男子，满目柔情与期待，眺望着宫门的方向，华丽的九凤血瑙缀金穗东珠步摇朝冠，庄重的石青缎金银丝鸾鸟朝凤绣纹朝服，暗示着男子高贵的身份，他正是后唐的皇后，周九良。

几日前，佳讯传回，后唐因圣上御驾亲征而士气高昂，大败蛮夷，大军不日便可班师回朝，而今日正是后唐君主的孟鹤堂，凯旋的日子，周九良日日忧心牵挂的丈夫终于平安归来。

后唐的青龙旗随风招展迎面而来，一身铜甲带鬼面的御林军紧跟其后，并向着左右散开，明黄色的九龙銮驾缓缓驶入，大殿下的众人纷纷跪下，齐声高呼万岁，周九良在侍女不住的娘娘小心声中，快步向銮驾走去。

“臣妾恭迎圣上凯旋归来”

玄色的绣龙软靴映入周九良的眼帘，久违的低沉温柔的嗓音从他的头顶传来，那双有力的手轻轻将他扶起。

“皇后快免礼”

“谢皇上”

周九良抬头看向他日思夜想的人，俊朗的眉宇间是连月征战的疲惫，漆黑的眼眸中是望向他独有的温柔，他好想抱住孟鹤堂，可他看了看跪着的朝臣，按耐住了想法，只是抓紧孟鹤堂的手臂，孟鹤堂似乎是看穿了他的心思，一把将周九良抱起。

“皇上！快放臣妾下来，这样不合规矩”

“皇后诞下皇嗣刚刚出月，身体虚弱，在风中又站了许久，还是让朕抱着吧，再者，什么是规矩，朕就是规矩”随后，孟鹤堂又在周九良耳边用他们两个人才能听到的声音说“良儿乖，让孟哥抱一会儿吧”

耳边的话语满是思念，周九良不再挣扎，而是双手环上孟鹤堂的脖子，紧贴着他的胸膛，听着孟鹤堂铿锵有力的心跳，两人行至太极殿前，孟鹤堂才将周九良放了下来，转过身，换上一副庄严肃穆的神情，语气也变得威严冰冷。

“此次唐蛮一战，立我国威，如今三军凯旋，今晚在紫宸殿设宴”

“圣上威武，后唐长兴，吾皇万岁万岁万万岁”

未央宫，周九良的寝宫，其宫名为孟鹤堂亲题，取自“长乐未央，长毋相忘”，意在帝后二人长久欢乐，永不结束，情长意久，永不相忘。

“良儿，对不起，你生产之时我未能守在你身边”

孟鹤堂看着摇篮里熟睡的婴儿，心头微微酸涩，他的妻，身有阴阳，这样的身子在孕育子嗣时会有无尽的风险，可他还是心甘情愿地为他诞下皇嗣，可在他生产之时，他却不在怕疼的他身边。

“孟哥，我不怪你，你是我的丈夫，可也是后唐的君主啊，良儿懂事的”

“良儿，自我登基后，你处处谨慎小心，若早知会是如此，我甘愿不要这皇位”

“不许胡说，以后在孟哥面前，我还做良儿就是了”

“这可是良儿自己说的，不准反悔，孟哥真的希望你时时都能开心”

“良儿知道，孟哥，我们的孩子还没有名字呢”

“喜讯送到边境的时候，我就想好了，公主叫念久，皇子叫思良”

“念久，思良，极好”

他心念于他，他思念于他，他的心都给了他，周九良抿了抿嘴角，唇边漾起甜蜜的笑容，依偎在孟鹤堂的怀里，孟鹤堂紧紧地把周九良抱住，仿佛要将周九良纳入自己的骨血之中，因为他才是他的心中至宝，在孟鹤堂的心里，万里江山远不及怀中美人一笑。

原本以为这样安然美好的日子会长久下去，可人无千日好，花无百日红，谁也没想到，在周九良的千秋那晚，一场宫变，打破了原本的宁静。

“丝竹管乐响了一天，终于安静了”

“是啊，其实，我还是喜欢生辰时，只和孟哥单独在一起”周九良委身坐在孟鹤堂的腿上，双手环在孟鹤堂的脖子上，猫咪撒娇般的蹭了蹭孟鹤堂的脸，孟鹤堂一手护住身上的人，一手抬起宠溺地刮了刮周九良的鼻尖，两人有说有笑。

“皇上！皇后娘娘！不好了，九王爷发动宫变，已经带人杀到太极殿了！”

“什么！”孟鹤堂将周九良从身上放下来“良儿，你在未央宫里待着不要出去，守好我们的孩子”

“孟哥…”周九良的神情焦虑，满眼尽是担忧。

“你放心，我不会有事的，我会守好你和孩子的”

“好，那孟哥一定要小心”

孟鹤堂看着周九良温柔地笑着，在他的额间落下一吻便离开了。

未央宫内的烛火仿佛也感受到今夜的不安，不住地摇晃着，太极殿前，交战的厮杀声与士兵的呐喊声不绝于耳，两个仍在襁褓中的孩子也躺在孟鹤堂周九良的卧榻上啼哭不止。

“思良，念久不哭啊，不哭啊，爹爹在，爹爹在”本就担心孟鹤堂的周九良因为幼子的啼哭声更是坐立不安，正好这时孟鹤堂身边的宫人跑了过来。

“娘娘，娘娘，张将军被九王爷派人拖住了，宫中禁卫几乎全军覆没，皇上也被九王爷刺了一剑，您快去帮帮皇上吧”

“你说什么！”周九良听闻后，心中骤然一惊“夏梓，你留在未央宫内和奶娘看护好皇子和公主，本宫要去帮皇上”

“娘娘，自您产后身子一直没有恢复，让我和您一起去吧”

“不可！若本宫和皇上有不测，至少还有你能保护好两个孩子”周九良看着自己年幼的两个孩子，眼眶湿润了“夏梓，这是本宫的命令！”

“是！夏梓遵命！”

“思良，念久，听话啊，爹爹去带你们的父皇回来，放开爹爹啊”两个孩子似乎是听懂了，抓着周九良衣角的稚嫩的小手慢慢松开了。

太极殿前，孟鹤堂因近日来本就因国事忧心而龙体欠安，几番对阵下来，又因被击中腰部，导致旧伤复发，无法与之匹敌，被孟鹤齐在左肩刺了一剑，如今左边的衣袖已被鲜血染红，衣袖下是一道深深的血痕，孟鹤齐狰狞地笑着，舔舐着剑上的鲜血。

“皇兄，让臣弟再送您一程”说话间冰冷的剑刺向孟鹤堂，千钧一发之际，一道寒光闪过将孟鹤齐手中的剑挡过，紧接着趁孟鹤齐出神之际，那人打掉了他手中的剑，一剑刺穿了他的左肩胛。

“你伤在孟哥身上的，如今本宫全部还给你！”周九良狠辣地将剑拔出，回过头去扶起孟鹤堂，将最后一粒止血的药丸喂给他。

“孟哥…孟哥…不是告诉你小心些吗，你明明答应良儿的”周九良看到孟鹤堂因为腰伤复发，疼得已经泛白的面容，眼泪止不住的流下来。

“良儿，对不起，是孟哥大意了，让良儿担心了”孟鹤堂抬手擦去了周九良的眼泪，就在此刻，张将军率兵杀入皇城，力挽狂澜，不多时将叛军制服。

“皇上，属下救驾来迟，还请皇上降罪”

“张将军起来吧，朕知道你是被孟鹤齐派人给拖延住了”孟鹤堂拍了拍张将军的肩示意他起来，又在周九良的搀扶下走到孟鹤齐面前“鹤齐，告诉朕，你为何要这么做！你若想要这皇位，你说，为兄便让给你，何必我们兄弟二人手足相残！”

“孟鹤堂，收起你那副善人的样子，从小父皇便对你宠爱有佳，因为你是嫡子，又是他心爱的皇后的儿子，而我呢？因为母亲出身不高，受尽冷眼，父皇对我也毫不在意，从小他就把你当作储君培养，对我不闻不问，后来明明是我先爱上的周九良，到最后却被你抢走！他居然还为你诞下两个孩子！我不甘心！我不甘心！”

“你只看到父皇对你的疏远，为何看不到父皇对你的好！父皇虽不曾教你政论，可你的骑射武功都是他亲手教与你！父皇他因材施教，在你眼里却是对你不够重视！你可知父皇驾崩之时还告诉朕，要朕照顾好你！你说你爱九良，你若真心爱他，又怎么会在背后与那些不三不四的人议论他的身子！差点令九良他…”

“孟鹤堂，你住口！事情不是你说的那样的！不是的！”孟鹤齐声嘶力竭地喊着，双眼猩红地看着眼前的孟鹤堂，忽而捡起地上的剑，刺向孟鹤堂。

“护驾！”

“孟哥小心！啊！”周九良飞快地挡在了孟鹤堂的身前，冰凉的剑刺进了周九良的身体。

“良儿！快传太医!”孟鹤堂颤抖地抱住周九良倒下的身体，怒不可遏地看着孟鹤齐“将孟鹤齐押入天牢！明日午时凌迟处死！”

“是！末将领命！”

“良儿，坚持住，太医马上就来了”

“还好，还好孟哥没有事，这样良儿就放心了”周九良在孟鹤堂怀里微微笑着，抬手将孟鹤堂流下的眼泪擦干净，因为他不想身为帝王的他在众人面前流眼泪。

“良儿，你别说话，孟哥带你回未央宫，念久和思良还在等你呢，也不知道两个小家伙睡没睡，我们回未央宫”孟鹤堂忍住腰痛和手臂的疼痛将周九良抱起来。

“不，不要，我们两个浑身是血，会吓到孩子的，孟哥就这样抱着良儿，我们像从前在王府那样一起看星星，好不好？”

周九良拽着孟鹤堂的衣襟，使劲地摇头，不要孟鹤堂抱他回去，因为他知道，那一剑已然刺中了要害，伤口血流不止，他不知还能撑多久，所以现在他只想静静地和孟鹤堂待在一起。

“好，好，我们看星星，看星星啊”孟鹤堂小心翼翼地将周九良放下，两人坐在太极殿前的石阶上，孟鹤堂轻轻地把周九良抱在怀里，与他温柔低语。

“孟哥，你的腰可要注意，记得每日要宫人给你用药膏后，仔细地揉一揉”

“不，我要良儿给我揉”

“好，良儿揉，那孟哥可不许每日在御书房批那么久的折子，不然良儿可不等你”

“好，孟哥答应你，以后孟哥早些回未央宫陪良儿就是了”

“还有念久和思良，孟哥也要记得多陪陪他们，不然我可就不让他们叫你父皇了”

“好”孟鹤堂听着周九良越发虚弱的声音强忍住哽咽说出一个字。

天边悄然滑过一颗流星，冰冷的泪水从周九良的眼角流下，和孟鹤堂衣服上的血迹溶在一起。

“孟哥，你说人会不会有来世？”

“会，一定会有的”

“那若有来世，孟哥可一定要找到我啊”

“生生世世，每生每世，孟哥都会找到良儿的”

“那就好...孟哥...良儿有些困了...”

“那就在孟哥怀里睡吧”

“好…….”

“良儿…等我…”

……

怀里的人终是没有了声音，周九良在孟鹤堂的怀里带着笑容，永远地睡去了，而孟鹤堂就这样抱着他坐在太极殿前，直到天明。

后唐国历六年，九王爷孟鹤齐起兵谋反，中宫护驾遇刺，逝于君怀，隔日，九王爷被凌迟处死，三日后，孟鹤堂下诏不再选秀，不再立后，并立其他和周九良的儿子孟思良，为太子，命张将军家的夫人杨氏时时进宫，以便照顾皇子和公主。

后唐国历七年，中宫忌日，孟鹤堂将自己锁在未央宫内，抚琴整整一日，并于夜里写下书信一封：

展信佳，良儿勿念，我一切都好，思良和念久也很好，只是我太过思念你。

焚之。

后唐国历二十一年，中宫忌日，孟鹤堂将画好的周九良的画像，挂在未央宫的正殿之内，他坐在画前写下书信：

吾妻九良，君甚念卿，如今已有十五年，思良和念久都已成人，思良的样貌性子像极了年少时的你，而念久的眉眼间越发的像我，上月，我为思良择了一位好妻子，就是张将军和他夫人杨氏的女儿，如今两人成婚，琴瑟和鸣，我想不久，我就可以当祖父了，你就是祖母了，到时我抱着小孙子或者小孙女儿来给你看，好不好，你不要怪我不给念久寻个好夫家，我实在舍不得她嫁人，因为她和我撒娇时的样子，太像你了，良儿，孟哥不在身边，你要照顾好自己知道吗？

焚之。

后唐国历二十二年，公主出嫁之日，据侍候孟鹤堂的宫人说，那晚，皇帝在未央宫中，抱着当初皇后与他大婚时的喜服，哭了一夜。

后唐国历二十二年，中宫忌日，孟鹤堂呆呆地坐在未央宫内，烧着他写下的信：

良儿，念久出嫁了，是栾相家的长子，两人在宫宴上一见钟情，我虽知栾庆待念久极好，但我还是舍不得，良儿你若在，是不是又该笑话我了？

后唐国历三十三年，孟鹤堂龙体抱恙退位，传位于孟思良。

后唐国历三十三年，中宫忌日，孟鹤堂早上带着孟思良和他的皇后、孟念久和她的驸马还有他们的孩子，一同到未央宫祭奠周九良，那日，孟鹤堂同他们交代了许多，夜里，孟鹤堂换上与周九良大婚时的喜服，饮下一杯酒后，躺在卧榻上抱着周九良的喜服睡去，再也不曾醒来，因为，他去找他的良儿了。

**第二世：他是军阀，他是戏子，戏子因病去。**

如今时局动荡不安，各路军阀割据一方，北方地区则以孟鹤堂马首是瞻，而说起这孟鹤堂的来历，谁也不清楚，只是知道他权势滔天，行事向来利落周全，狠辣果决，不到一月时间，就掌控了北方混乱不堪的局势。

“孟爷，您可有日子没来了”碧霄园的伙计看到一身戎装的来人急忙恭恭敬敬的，但又带了些谄媚之意迎了上去。

“周老板他还在后面准备呢？”男人漫不经心地打量了那伙计一眼，脱下披风扔给跟在他后面的副官，动作好不干脆利落。

“是呢，孟爷可是要去看看？”

“嗯，你去忙你的吧，不用跟着了”男人最是厌恶这般讨好的嘴脸，直接将伙计打发走了。

他们谈话间提起来的周老板，则是这京城中正当红的梨园碧霄园的挑班的名角儿，周九良，他天生得了一副好嗓子，戏腔不仅调门高，而且嗓音非常亮，同行皆称他是被祖师爷追着喂饭吃的人，而且听过他的人都说，周九良唱戏时便不再是周老板，而是戏中人。

我们再说说那孟鹤堂和周九良两人，这是在这京城里已经不是秘密的秘密，这周老板是那孟鹤堂放在心尖儿上疼的人，孟鹤堂在掌控北方局势后，闲暇之时就经常到这碧霄园听周老板的戏，这一来二去孟鹤堂就对这周老板动了心，据说在某一日，有一个商贾子弟，在一场戏结束后，调戏周老板，结果被孟鹤堂当场废了那只碰了周九良的手，打这时候起，孟鹤堂也算是守得云开见月明了。

“哎呦，我的角儿，这个摔坏了，您可要心疼了”孙九芳看着摔东西出气的周九良拿起桌上的玉佩时，慌忙地将他拦住。

“哼！凭它是个什么东西我就心疼！”周九良这生气时的嗓子不比那在台上唱戏的时候低。

“这可是孟爷送您的定情信物啊，您日夜当个宝儿似的不离身，您说要是摔坏了，心疼不心疼”

“少在我面前提起那个没良心的，光送这些劳什子有什么用！”

周九良嘴上说着，但手上还是默默地放下了那块玉佩，拿起桌上的茶杯向门口扔去，结果正好砸在开门进来的孟鹤堂身上，孙九芳向孟鹤堂微微欠身行礼后，便识趣儿地出去了，给两人一个二人世界，孟鹤堂将给周九良带来的点心放到一旁的桌子上，走到坐在梳妆镜前的周九良身边，拿起腮红为人上妆。

“哎呦，怎么了这是，哪个不长眼的惹我们周老板生气了，和孟哥说，孟哥帮你教训他”

“那麻烦孟爷您给自己一枪吧”周九良睁开眼看了一眼孟鹤堂，漫不经心的说道。

“这话是怎么说的？”孟鹤堂笑了笑，故作疑惑，其实他心里清楚得很，自己的小祖宗是因为自己这几日不得空来见他生气了，所以今日他特意跑到城西那家点心店去给周九良买了他最爱吃的糕点来给人赔罪，哄人高兴。

“孟爷想必是把我这碧霄园当作秦楼楚馆了吧，想来就来，要么几日不来，就派人送来这些打发我”

“我这不是前几日有事要忙，才没来见你，这不，今日得了空就来看你了嘛，还给你带了稻香居的点心来给周老板赔罪”

“哼，谁要你的赔罪”周九良把头转向一旁，眼睛却不自主地瞟向桌子上的点心盒，孟鹤堂瞧着周九良傲娇的小模样，不由得趁机会偷了个香，又赶紧把那点心拿过来，亲手喂给周九良。

周九良望着眼前温柔的孟鹤堂，周九良想起刚刚那个茶碗是实打实地砸在人胸口上，抬起手慢慢拂了上去“刚刚那一下砸疼你了吧”

“不疼，一点都不疼”孟鹤堂按住了胸前的手“九良，这几日不来，实则因为我在置办房产”

“好好的，怎么突然置办起房产了？”

“因为…我想迎你入孟府”

“可…我是个男儿身啊”

“男儿身又何妨，女儿身又何妨，我孟鹤堂爱的是我眼前周九良这个人，又不是周九良的身子”

感动充溢着周九良的心，他知道孟鹤堂对他的情有多真，倔强从不轻易流泪的他，如今眼眶已经被泪水湿润“孟哥，这一天九良等了好久”

“都怪孟哥，怪孟哥没有早点准备”

这一晚戏幕终落，看客皆感叹，从此，只有那孟府才可以听到周老板的人间绝唱。

三日后，城中数十里红妆，目光所及之处，皆是喜庆的红色，孟鹤堂终于迎得心爱之人入府，诉衷情处，些儿好语意难忘，但愿千秋岁里，结取万年欢会，恩爱应天长。

孟周两人结为夫妻后，待到山花烂漫时，他们携手共赴春景，月洒清辉时，他们在夜色中执手相依，诉说情思，孟鹤堂事务缠身归家晚时，周九良会为他留一盏明灯等他，周九良想唱戏时，孟鹤堂亲手为他着妆，为他配戏，两人可谓琴瑟在御，莫不静好。

那一年啊，周九良为了救一个落水的孩子，不顾深秋时的河水冰凉刺骨，跳进河中将孩子救了起来，结果，入秋后本就伤风未愈的他，回家后便连续几日高烧不退，这可急坏了孟鹤堂。

“你们都是废物吗！怎么还是不退烧！”医院的病房里传来孟鹤堂的怒吼。

“孟先生，我们真的已经尽力了，只是病人体弱而且并发了肺炎，况且这肺炎本就难治...”

“什么叫难治！”孟鹤堂拔出腰间的枪抵在医生的脑袋上“你给我听好了，我再给你三天时间，若九良再不退烧，老子一枪崩了你！滚！”

医生被孟鹤堂的戾气吓得早已冷汗直流，两腿打着哆嗦出了病房。

“孟哥，孟哥”昏迷许久的周九良醒了过来，虚弱无力地喊着孟鹤堂。

“九良，你醒了”孟鹤堂听到声音三步并作两步回到病床旁边。

“嗯，你刚刚是不是发火了，不许随便对人发火，医生真的已经用尽全力了，是我自己身子弱”

“好，孟哥听九良的，不发火不发火，那你快点好起来好不好？”

“好，那孟哥抱抱我好不好，良儿难受”

孟鹤堂听到周九良自称良儿，瞳孔突然地收缩了一下，随后小心翼翼地把人抱在怀里“好，孟哥抱，孟哥抱”

周九良抬手抚上孟鹤堂紧皱的眉头“孟哥，我不喜欢你皱眉的样子，好丑啊”

“那还不是因为你这个救人心切的小傻瓜”

“可是那孩子还那样小，我做不到像那些人那样冷眼瞧着”

“是啊，我们九良向来是刀子嘴豆腐心，好了，别费神说话了，你要好好休息，早点好起来”

“好”

过了两日，周九良的烧退了，又在孟鹤堂的要求下住了几天院才回了家。

“咳咳咳”

“怎么又咳了起来？”孟鹤堂听到周九良的咳嗽声不由得心中一揪。

“我没事，刚才喝水呛到了，好了，栾先生还在丽华饭店等你快去吧”

“你真的没事？”

“我这不是好好的嘛，好啦，你快去，晚上早点回来陪我”

“不知道周老板要孟某怎么陪啊？”孟鹤堂揽着周九良的腰把人带进了怀里，啄了啄周九良微微泛白的嘴唇。

“一天天净往歪处想，快放开我”周九良在孟鹤堂的腰间拧了一把。

“嘶..不逗你了，乖乖在家等我”

孟鹤堂在周九良的额头上留下了一个吻便走了，他出去不久，房内就传出来一阵剧烈的咳嗽声，孟鹤堂停住脚步。

“爷，不然您回去看看夫人吧”

“不了，他不想让我知道，我们走吧”

孟鹤堂上了车，坐在车里，想起那天他在病房门外听到的对话，一行清泪从眼角滑下，周九良退烧的那天，孟鹤堂正好有事出去，等回到医院时，听到病房里的交谈声，他握在门把手的手松开了。

“周先生，您的烧虽然已经退了，但是由伤风并发的感染性肺炎，我们确实已经无力回天”

“那我还可以活多久？”

“这个我们也无法确定”

“好，我知道了，还要麻烦您不要告诉我先生”

“可是…孟爷他……”孟鹤堂发怒的样子医生依然历历在目。

“按我说的做就好，他不会为难你的，不然，我要你的命陪葬！”

“好，我按周先生的话做就是”

晚上，孟鹤堂回来时，周九良还是像以前那样给他留了一盏灯，只是周九良已经睡着了，孟鹤堂洗了澡换了衣服回到床上，抱住周九良。

“良儿，答应孟哥，不要再离开孟哥了”

平安地度过一年后，又到了一年的秋天，周九良的病情有些加重，而东北地区这时起了战事，孟鹤堂受命不得不离开一段时间。

“九良，你照顾好自己，等着孟哥回来啊”孟鹤堂看着虚弱的周九良，他怕了，他怕这会是最后一次看到他，他也怕这次离开不会再有人等他回来。

“我会照顾好自己的，等孟哥平安归来，我的病也就好了”周九良费力地扯起一个笑容。

“好，这可是九良答应孟哥的啊”孟鹤堂眼中含泪地笑着。

就此一别，已经过了四个多月了。

“咳咳咳咳咳咳”

“角儿！您怎么咳血了！”孙九芳看着白色手帕上触目惊心的血痰，哭了起来。

“九芳别哭啊，孟哥怎么还不回来？”

“角儿，咱们爷派人传回消息说，再有两日就到家了”

“是吗，可是我感觉，我可能等不到他了，你去给我拿纸笔来，我要给孟哥留下一封信”

“角儿，您现在这个样子不要再浪费心神了，还有什么叫等不了，您可是答应孟爷，要等他回来啊”

“你不去是吗？那我自己去！”周九良说着就要起身，孙九芳一把把他按住。

“角儿！我去拿，我去拿”

次日下午，孟鹤堂回来时，周九良刚刚换好戏服。

“角儿！孟爷回来了！孟爷回来了！”

“咳咳咳咳，快扶我起来”

“九良，你怎么咳的这样厉害？”说话间孟鹤堂已经进来，周九良没有回答，而是扑进孟鹤堂还带有血腥气的怀里。

“孟哥，你怎么去的这样久，我好想你，好担心你”

“这次的人有些难对付，不过战事一结束，我便往家中赶了，我这心里实在是记挂着你的身体”

“九良已经好多了，孟哥好久没有听九良唱戏了，今日孟哥平安归来，让我为孟哥唱一出吧”

“好”

“龙车凤辇进皇……咳咳咳咳咳”周九良一口鲜血吐了出来。

“九良！”在周九良倒下的一瞬孟鹤堂接住了他。

“孟哥……咳咳咳…”

“九良，我们今天不唱了，不唱了，孟哥去抱你去歇一歇”孟鹤堂把周九良抱回床上“九良躺好啊，孟哥去给你倒杯水”

“不，不要，孟哥不要走…”

“好，好，孟哥不走，孟哥陪着你，就陪着你啊”

“孟哥，对不起，我骗了你”

“告诉孟哥，九良哪里骗我了？”孟鹤堂拼了命地压抑着，不让周九良听出自己的哽咽。

“其实我得了感染性肺炎，医生说过已经无力回天，你走后我去医院查过，已经很严重了”

“孟哥知道，孟哥都知道，那天我就在病房外，你和医生的对话，我都听见了，但是我的九良不想让孟哥知道，那孟哥就不知道，孟哥就当作什么也没听见的样子，什么都不知道”

“孟哥…咳咳咳”他总是这样迁就他。

“九良你不要说话了，你休息一会儿”

“不，我若不说，恐怕就…就没有机会了，咳咳”

“不许胡说，你答应过孟哥的，你说等孟哥回来你就会好起来的”孟鹤堂的声音已经颤抖“你答应过孟哥的啊”

“孟哥…就原谅九良这一次吧，好吗？”他冲着他笑着，泪水夺眶而出。

“好，好，你说什么都好，你不要哭，不要哭”孟鹤堂手忙脚乱的为周九良擦着眼泪。

“孟哥，你知道吗，我这一生最美好的事情，就是遇到你，做你的妻与你相守，可我最遗憾的是我不能同你共白头”周九良趴伏到孟鹤堂的膝上“孟哥，九良希望来世还可以做孟哥的妻，可以陪孟哥相伴到老，我们一起到华发白首”

“好，那九良可要答应孟哥，下次一定不可以再失约了”

“好，我答应孟哥，以后，你要替九良把自己照顾好了...知道吗…”

“我会的…我会的…那九良也要答应我，时常回孟哥的梦里，看看孟哥。好不好？”

“好…孟哥…九良答应你…”

周九良闭上了眼睛，他搭在孟鹤堂膝上的手也滑了下去，同时滑下的还有孟鹤堂眼中的眼泪。

周九良出殡的那一天，城中是一片素白景象。

“孟爷，这是角儿给您留下的信”

孟鹤堂接过孙九芳手中的信，看着信封上娟秀工整的字迹，孟鹤堂仿佛看到周九良写字的样子。

**孟哥，我不知道自己还能不能等到你回来，所以就先留下这封信。**

**孟哥，对不起，我骗了你，瞒了你我的病情，可我只是不想孟哥担心，不想孟哥因为我的病，日日忧心，所以孟哥你要原谅九良，好不好？**

**孟哥，我的一生最美好的场景，就是遇见你，与你相濡以沫，从前我以为幸福这个词离我很遥远，或者幸福这个词不会在我的人生出现，因为尝尽人间百态的我，原本除了戏曲，已经什么都不在乎了，直到我遇见了你。**

**我突然害怕死亡，因为我不在了，谁来陪孟哥走过这漫长的一生，谁来陪孟哥赏春景，诉情思，谁来为晚归的孟哥留下一盏灯，谁来为孟哥唱戏听…**

**可是，如今这些九良都做不到了，从前与你说我们要长厢厮守，但九良恐怕要失约了…**

**孟哥，答应九良，你要好好的好吗？你一定要替九良照顾好自己…**

**都说人有轮回转世，我只希望若真有来世，我依旧可以做你孟鹤堂的妻。**

**孟门周氏遗笔。**

“九良…孟哥一定会好好的”孟鹤堂浑身剧烈地颤抖着，心口仿佛被撕裂般的痛，不知不觉间，已经是一脸的冰凉的泪水，他不再克制，撕心裂肺的哭声传了出来。

一年之后，战争又起，孟鹤堂在这一次不幸中弹，仅凭最后的意识告诉他的副官“一定要将我与夫人葬在一起”

【九良，孟哥来寻你了】

**第三世：他为逗，他为捧，再续前世缘。**

白色的病房里，孟鹤堂坐在病床边，忧虑地看着输液瓶中的液体一滴滴落下，不只是第几次伸出手，摸了摸躺在病床上还在昏迷中的周九良的额头后喃喃自语。

“还好，还好，可算是退烧了”

“孟哥…”时间一分一秒地过去，周九良醒了过来，原本的小奶音因为发烧变得喑哑干涸。

“九良，你终于醒了”见到周九良醒来，孟鹤堂挂满忧心的脸上终于露出了一点笑意。

“嗯？”周九良疑惑地看了看周围“孟哥，这是…？”

“你刚才下了台就晕倒了，你都把孟哥给吓坏了，说，你是不是根本没吃药！”

最近换季，周九良着凉感冒了没有好利索，今天又因为贪凉，结果发烧了，但是小剧场今天有他们的演出，而且节目单都已经出来了，只好坚持带病上班，孟鹤堂知道他感冒发烧特意给他备了感冒药和退烧药，但是，他想起来17年少帅出征杭州站的那次，周九良果断地趁孟鹤堂不注意时把药藏了起来，又骗孟鹤堂说他吃药了，而结果就是，发高烧的他下台后两眼一抹黑地晕了过去。

“我…”周九良心虚得不敢看孟鹤堂。

“你只要心虚就不敢看我的眼睛，把药藏哪里了，还骗我，等你好了，看我怎么收拾你”孟鹤堂的手滑到周九良的腰间捏了一把。

“嗯…痒…孟哥，我错了，你别生气了嘛~”

“唉，下次不许再这样了，知道吗？”看着小孩儿难受的样子孟鹤堂还是不忍心真的生气“以后再不爱惜身体，你的腰就别想要了！好了，你再睡一会儿，等点滴打完我们好回家”

周九良乖乖地点点头，闭上眼睛，握着孟鹤堂的手又睡了一会儿。

晚上两人回到家，孟鹤堂给周九良熬了些清淡的蔬菜粥，又量了量体温，看着人把药吃了，才带着周九良回卧室准备休息。

“孟哥，你说人会有前世么吗？”

“或许会有吧，怎么了宝宝？”孟鹤堂亲了亲周九良头顶的小卷毛。

“我今天晕倒后做了一个好长好长的梦，梦里我们前世就在一起”

“是吗？那看来我与周宝宝是再续前缘啊”

“一定是！而且一定是孟哥忘不了我，所以今生又找到了我，嘿嘿嘿”

“是啊，这么可爱的周宝宝孟哥怎么舍得忘了呢，好啦，我的小傻瓜，快点睡觉，不然孟哥可要忍不住做些什么了”

“九良睡着了…睡着了…”许是药效发作，本来就因为生着病，没过一会儿，周九良就在孟鹤堂的怀里睡着了，孟鹤堂低头看了看周九良，搂着他的手不禁紧了紧。

“九良，孟哥答应过你，生生世世，每生每世，都会找到你，自然一定要做到”

这一生，这一世，他们是一辈子。

**梦回千年，有一座桥，名为奈何，有一条河，名为忘川，奈何桥头，忘川河畔。**

“孩子，喝了这碗汤吧”

“孟婆，我可以不喝吗？”孟鹤堂接过那碗孟婆汤看了看又放下了。

“不喝你会记得前世的一切，记得前世一切的喜乐悲欢”

“是吗？”孟鹤堂轻轻一笑“如此甚好，良儿，你要等着孟哥啊”

孟婆看着离去的孟鹤堂，摇了摇头“这又是一个痴情人啊”

殊不知，在很久很久以前。

“孟婆，我可以只喝下一半，来忘记前世的苦痛吗？”

“孩子，那你又为何要剩下一半呢？”

“因为…有一个人，我舍不得把他忘得一干二净啊”


End file.
